Le pacte du démon
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: on peut faire n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer de celui que notre cœur désire. Et moi, Lavi Bookman, je n'échappe pas à cette règle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu xD**

 **oui pour ma défense j'ai eu un petit coup de blues qui m'a empêché d'écrire pendant deux mois... mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête!**

 **et pour vous le prouver voici une toute nouvelle fic, avec pour couple... héhé vous verrez xD**

 **aller bonne lecture les petits koneko!**

 **LE PACTE DU DÉMON**

Objets, animaux, silhouettes… Les nuages pouvaient adopter tellement de formes que l'on pouvait les observer jusqu'à la nuit tombée sans se lasser. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours adoré ce spectacle si particulier, prélassé dans l'herbe, bercé par la voix de Patrick Stump le chanteur de mon groupe favori.

Les cours venaient de se terminer à l'université du Black Order, les couloirs de l'établissement peuplés d'étudiants désireux d'achever leur dure journée de dur labeur. Comme à mon habitude une fois libéré par notre dernier professeur de la journée, je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires, récupérant quelques livres blottit au fond de mon casier avant de passer l'immense grille d'entrée, mon sac en bandoulière contre la hanche.

Comme à chaque fois, au lieu de retourner directement à la maison, je fis un crochet par le parc, déposant sans la moindre délicatesse mon sac sur le côté avant de m'allonger dans l'herbe, à l'abri des regards derrières un des nombreux arbres.

Le ciel était dégagé aujourd'hui, seuls quelques morceaux de coton immaculés venaient taquiner l'azur du ciel de printemps. Tout en les observant, je récupérais le mp3 enfoui dans une de mes poches, démêlant mes écouteurs avant de les enfiler tout en lançant immédiatement une chanson aléatoire.

Totalement isolé du reste du monde, je regardais les allées et venues des nuages, chantonnant distraitement les paroles de la chanson qui berçait mon être.

If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain

Then I'd trade all my tomorrows

For Just One Yesterday

Soudain, alors que je commençais lentement à somnoler, quelque chose m'effleura l'oreille, dérobant l'un de mes écouteurs sans le moindre scrupule, une voix bien connue déclarant avec amusement.

· Tu changeras jamais, Lavi. Toujours en planque avec tes écouteurs.

Les joues légèrement rosies, je me redressais légèrement, le regard posé sur les prunelles dorées de celui qui venait de troubler mon repos. Ce dernier, tranquillement, enfila l'écouteur volé, avant de rire.

· Encore du Fall out boy? Tu pourrais changer de registre un jour.

Un peu vexé, je rangeais le MP3 dans mon sac après l'avoir éteint, ronchonnant légèrement pour la forme.

· Si cela ne te conviens pas Tyki, tant pis pour ta pomme.

Le susnommé ricana, à moitié affalé dans l'herbe.

· Mes excuses mon cher rouquin, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Puis, il redevint sérieux.

· Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je pensais qu'on rentrait ensemble ce soir.

· Ah ? Je pensais que tu passais ta soirée en compagnie de Lulubell.

· Du tout. On a rompu depuis un moment elle et moi.

· C'est-à-dire ?

· Il y a quelques heures, juste avant le cours de maths appliquées.

Je retins un soupir las, détaillant discrètement celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Légèrement plus âgé que moi, Tyki était considéré comme le playboy de la fac. Avec sa peau mate, son regard caramel et ses magnifiques boucles sombres, aucunes filles ne résistaient longtemps à ses avances. Et dieu sait qu'il y en a eu…

Je sursautais quand les bras du brun vinrent enlacer ma taille, son menton posé sur mon épaule, proche de mon visage.

· Je n'aime pas les filles trop envahissantes… On était ensemble depuis quoi ? Deux semaines ? Elle voulait limite s'installer chez moi !

· Et ça, ce n'est pas demain la veille…

· Tout à fait.

Ignorant totalement mes rougeurs, Tyki se rallongea, mon corps toujours serré contre le sien.

· Euh…Tyki ?

· Mm ?

· Tu peux me lâcher ?

· Pas envie.

· Je ne suis pas une peluche…

· Je sais, mais j'aime bien te câliner mon petit lapin~. Avec toi pas de problèmes hormonal.

Je retins un soupir. « Si seulement tu savais, tu ne serais pas en train de me coucouner… ». Eh oui, malgré son caractère dragueur et capricieux, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de fondre à chaque fois qu'il s'intéressait à moi, qu'il m'enlaçait sans aucune ambiguïté, même quand il me surnommait « lapin » … Cliché n'est-ce pas ? J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami, l'hétéro par excellence. Celui qui était parvenu à épingler presque toute la gent féminine de la fac sur son tableau de chasse, professeurs inclus.

Aucunes chances qu'il ne s'intéresse à un homme, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais mon cœur ne pouvait réfréner ses battements à chaque fois qu'il venait à ma rencontre, son sourire chaud enflammant mes joues sans que je ne puisse me retenir.

J'essayais de l'oublier, d'ignorer les pincements de jalousies à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle greluche venait se pavaner à son bras. Mais… Ne dit-on pas « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? » Je l'aimais, au-delà de toute raison. Alors, au lieu d'espérer en vain une marque d'amour de sa part, je me contentais de savourer les moments actuels, ceux pendant lesquels il m'étreignait doucement contre son cœur.

Bercé par les battements de son cœur, je me surpris à somnoler à nouveau, conscient des doigts taquins enroulés dans mes mèches rousses, s'amusant avec. Depuis notre rencontre, Tyki n'avait de cesse de me considérer comme une poupée vivante, venant quémander un contact innocent à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Si au début je m'étais rebellé, aujourd'hui je subissais sans un mot, heureux d'être, de temps à autre, le centre de son affection. Car il s'agissait de la seule marque d'affection que je pouvais recevoir de sa part…

A moitié endormi, une question me tarauda soudainement l'esprit.

\- Au fait Tyki…

\- Mm ?

\- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Il pouffa.

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien, mon lapin.

\- L'expérience… Alors ?

\- Je te le dirais demain en classe~.

\- Pff…

Soit, je saurais attendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas très pressé de connaître le nom de la nouvelle greluche qui paradera à son bras pour le reste de la semaine…

Le lendemain, comme à mon habitude, j'arrivais tôt à l'université afin d'être sûre de trouver une place à proximité d'une prise à la bibliothèque de l'université. Suffisamment isolé des autres, j'installais mon ordinateur ainsi que mes notes, bien décidé à travailler jusqu'au premier cours qui n'avait lieu qu'après le déjeuner.

A peine le temps d'achever la première page qu'un sac tomba brusquement à côté de mon ordinateur portable, me faisant sursauter.

\- Toujours aussi matinal mon lapin~.

\- En ce qui te concerne, c'est une première.

Amusé, Tyki s'installa à mes côtés, les jambes étendues sur la table.

\- Je me dois de me lever tôt pour préparer le terrain.

\- Préparer le terrain… ?

\- Oui ~. Un chasseur se doit de préparer le terrain afin d'acquérir sa future proie.

Oh. Alors il s'agissait de ça… Je retins un sourire amer, conscient qu'il ne sacrifierait jamais une matinée de sommeil pour mes beaux yeux.

\- Alors… Ou se trouve ta… Future proie ?

\- Juste là. Regarde, près des livres de langues.

Refermant l'ordinateur, j'observais rapidement les différents rayonnages de livres, m'arrêtant finalement à celui regroupant les livres en langue étrangère. C'est devant la section de littérature anglaise que je le vis enfin.

De profil, je pouvais facilement distinguer son visage fin et juvénile, son regard anthracite arpentant les lignes du livre ouvert entre ses mains délicates qui venait parfois enrouler une mèche immaculée derrière son oreille.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Son physique est… Particulier. Mais…

Après un examen plus approfondis, je lui demandais.

\- Mais… Son style n'est pas trop…Masculin ? Je veux dire, tu as plutôt l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes toute en courbe... Et elle est plutôt…Plate.

Tyki pouffa.

\- Son style est masculin…Parce que c'est un mec.

\- Quoi ?!

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers moi, le regard noir. Je baissais la tête, murmurant plus discrètement.

\- Un mec ? Depuis quand tu es gay ?

\- Je ne pense pas être gay.

\- Mais…

Le brun m'observa un instant, ses pupilles ambrées brillant d'amusement.

\- Je ne pense pas être gay. Mais depuis que j'ai croisé cet adorable petit Allen Walker… Disons qu'avec un soumis pareil cela ne me dérangerais pas d'essayer cette voie.

Comme à son habitude, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, soufflant non sans excitation.

\- Mais franchement…Tu ne le trouve pas sexy~ ?

Sexy… Tyki trouvait cet homme sexy… Je me levais brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le brun au sol.

\- Désolé, je dois aller chercher un livre d'urgence pour le prochain devoir de déviance.

Et, sans attendre de réponses de sa part, je pris la fuite en direction des rayons. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de lui, je laissais les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux couler le long de mes joues, la mâchoire serrée par la rage.

Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, à souffrir en silence, convaincu qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à la gent féminine… Il suffisait qu'un putain d'androgyne au look emo ne vienne agiter ses miches sous son nez pour qu'il change de bord ?!

Je ne parvenais pas à y croire. C'était impensable, inconcevable ! Tremblant de peine et de haine, je me recroquevillais contre le mur, la respiration hachée. Ne pouvait-il ouvrir les yeux ?! Remarquer que j'étais dingue de lui ? Etais-je si laid qu'il ne considère que comme un ami ? Devrais-je ressembler à ce…Allen Walker ?!

Je ne pouvais retenir ma rancœur contre lui, même si je ne le connaissais pas. Savoir qu'en un instant il est parvenu à attirer Tyki alors que moi je n'y parvenais pas malgré notre passé commun…

Je me redressais finalement, essuyant le reste de larmes sur mon visage, scrutant l'étalage en quête d'un livre quelconque à ramener. Après seulement quelques secondes de recherches, je récupérais un livre sur la carrière d'un fumeur de marijuana avant de tourner les talons en direction de mes affaires.

Alors que je m'approchais de ma place, mon pied buta contre quelque chose. Surpris, je me baissais légèrement, récupérant le livre à la couverture en cuir qui trainait sur le sol. « Les gens n'ont plus aucun respect pour les livres… »

De retour à ma place, je remarquais non sans amertume que Tyki avait disparu, ainsi que l'albinos… Sans un mot, je déposais les livres sur la table avant de m'installer à mon tour. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer… Rapidement, je rangeais mon sac avant de le placer contre ma hanche, la bandoulière le long de mon torse.

Avant de partir, je scrutais avec attention le livre que je venais de trouver. Aucunes étiquettes sur la tranche, aucun titre sur la couverture en cuir souple ni résumés sur la quatrième de couverture. « Un livre qui ne vient pas de la bibliothèque… ? » Pensif, je glissais l'ouvrage parmi mes affaires avant de prendre la porte. « Je verrais pour trouver son propriétaire plus tard ».

Une fois le dernier cours achevé, je décidais pour une fois de rentrer directement à la maison, un petit loft douillet de 20m carré, le moral au plus bas. Tyki n'était pas venu en cours, ni même au déjeuner. Bref, aucuns signes de lui depuis ce matin. Il devait surement suivre Allen Walker à la trace, comme à chaque fois qu'il jetait son dévolu sur quelqu'un.

Las, je m'affalais dans mon pouf mousse couleur carotte favori, farfouillant dans mon sac en quête du livre trouvé ce matin. Une fois entre les mains, j'effleurais délicatement la couverture vierge, humant l'odeur si particulière de vieux livres qui s'en dégageait. Lorsque j'écartais la couverture, je vis enfin le titre de cet étrange ouvrage.

\- « …Le livre de la discorde ? » Quel drôle de nom.

Les pages jaunies par le temps se craquelaient entre mes doigts, m'intimant de faire plus attention lors de ma manipulation. Curieux, je décidais de lire la première page.

« Toi qui lit ces lignes, sache que ta vie risque de prendre une bien étrange tournure.

Qu'importe mon nom, mon âge, ma stature.

Sache juste que je suis capable de t'accorder tout ce que ton cœur désire,

Il te suffit simplement d'y mettre le prix.

Parcoure donc les pages de mon ouvrage,

Et laisse-toi guider jusqu'à la page

Qui satisfera ton cœur et ton âme. »

Les sourcils froncés, je tournais les pages suivantes. Vide. Excepté cet étrange début, le livre était entièrement vide, aucuns mots, aucunes lignes ne venaient compléter la première page.

\- Quelle ânerie…

\- Une ânerie ?

Je sursautais brutalement, l'ouvrage tombant au sol. Hilare, Tyki m'observait du pas de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi tôt chez toi, mon lapin.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de rester dehors aujourd'hui.

Le brun s'avança après avoir refermé la porte. (Oui, monsieur était un habitué de la maison, voilà pourquoi je ne m'insurgeais pas contre le fait qu'il vienne tranquillement s'incruster chez moi sans même frapper à la porte…)

Il ramassa le petit livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque ce matin.

\- Et donc tu l'as piqué~.

\- Il n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque ! Il n'est pas côté et il est bien trop vieux…

\- Mm…

Il l'observa un instant, l'ouvrant ensuite.

\- Il est vide…

\- Sauf la première page.

\- Ah non. Il est totalement vierge… Comme toi mon lapin~

Ignorant sa blague vaseuse (mais confirmée), je récupérais le livre avant de retourner au début.

\- Ça a disparu… !

\- Tu as dû rêver.

Evidemment… Moi et mon imagination débordante.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ce matin ? Je suis en repérage.

\- Ah… Et pourquoi tu viens me voir en plein « repérage ? »

\- Juste te voir mon lapin~ c'est un crime ?

Je retins un soupir.

\- Non…

Satisfait, le brun s'affala sur mon lit, bien décidé à rester squatter pour mon plus grand malheur. La soirée fut longue, atrocement longue. Tyki ne cessa de parler d'Allen, de ses habitudes, sur le fait qu'il avait « un cul à se damner » et que malgré cela il était encore puceau…

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Vu comment il se comporte avec son mec, ils n'ont pas encore passé les étapes.

\- Attend, il a un mec ?!

\- Ouais, un STAPS asiatique à l'air coincé du cul. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils n'aient encore rien fait !

\- Ce ne sont que des spéculations…

\- Je suis sûre de moi. Au pire je lui poserais la question avant de le déflorer~.

\- Et le fait qu'il ait déjà un copain ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Quelle importance ?

Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais son comportement avait parfois le don de m'écœurer. Sa manie de draguer à tout va avait brisé bon nombre de couples… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir se pavaner au bras de l'un des hommes les plus désirés de l'université jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et ne décide de passer à autre chose.

Je retins un sursaut quand les bras de Tyki vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon torse, son menton posé sur mon épaule alors que le reste de son corps reposait encore sur mon lit.

\- Au fait… Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu te trouves une copine ?

Je me raidis.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas…

\- T'es sûre ? Il y a pourtant un paquet de jeunes demoiselles intéressés par ton joli minois.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Même si je te présente Lala ? Tu sais la fille aux allures de poupées dans notre classe. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir~.

\- Je m'en fiche Tyki !

Le susnommé pouffa.

\- Je te trouve bien irritable. Tu devrais vraiment trouver un moyen de te décharger~.

Incapable de tenir ma langue, je soufflais d'un ton acide.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es satisfait de baiser avec n'importe qui que je dois agir comme toi !

Le brun m'observa avec surprise.

\- Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait parfois Lavi…

Toute envie de jouer envolée, le plus vieux se redressa avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je rentre. A demain.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, me laissant dans la solitude de mon loft. Tremblant légèrement, les larmes inondèrent bientôt mon visage. « Ne peux-tu donc pas voir que je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel Tyki… »

Reniflant d'une manière pitoyable, je vidais mon paquet de mouchoir jusqu'à me calmer, récupérant ensuite l'ouvrage trainant négligemment sur le sol. Avais-je vraiment rêvé ces mots étranges marquées en première page… ?

Avec hésitation, je l'ouvris, apercevant les mêmes mots lus quelques instants auparavant. « Les pages ont dû se coller… » Las, je parcourais les pages vides du regard, essayant de comprendre la personne à l'origine de ce livre. « Un taré surement ».

Tu le désires n'est-ce pas ?

Ce cœur qui folâtre et ignore qu'il doit être à toi.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. « D'où est-ce que ça sort ça ?! ». Je clignais des yeux, effleurant les mots du bout des doigts. Incertain, je murmurais sans y faire attention.

\- Qui es-tu…

Le livre m'échappa des mains, de nouveaux mots apparaissant progressivement sr la page vierge. Je me penchais légèrement pour pouvoir les lire.

Qu'importe qui je suis

Seul importe ce dont je suis capable

Tu désires le cœur de celui

Qui ignore à quel point tu es vulnérable

Je parlais à un livre… Et il me répondait. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- En quoi… Peux-tu m'aider à acquérir son cœur ? Il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime.

Laisser cet amour dévorer ton cœur

T'emparer de lui avant que tu ne meurs

La décision te revient de droit

A toi de faire le bon choix.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le bon choix ?!

Ton cœur le sait

Tu le sais.

\- … Que dois-je faire ?

Te salir les mains j'en ai peur

Mais après cela je te promets le bonheur

Loin des regards indiscrets

Le cœur de la pureté tu devras dévorer

\- … Je dois juste briser le cœur de quelqu'un de pur ?

Je ne parle pas au figuré

Trouve une pureté dans ce monde impur

Dévore son cœur jusqu'à la dernière bouchée

A ses côtés sera alors ton futur

Une nausée me prit soudainement. Dévorer un cœur humain ?! Quelle horreur !

Le choix t'appartient

Le choix de te salir les mains.

Si tu refuses soit

Son cœur ne sera jamais à toi.

Je me raidis, le visage durcit par la colère. Tuer quelqu'un pour l'avoir… Ou le laisser partir avec un connard qu'il ne connaissait même pas…

Soit. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire… Qu'importe à quel point cela pouvait être répugnant.

Mais… Pour lui serais-je prêt à tout ? 

**je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve cette fic niaise...**

 **enfin bref! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, merci d'avoir lu**

 **a pluche !**

 **Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici le second chapitre du pacte du démon :3 j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre !**

 **pour les réponses aux Review (gros gros merci ;D )**

 **Maavia**

 **contente que les pensées amoureuses du lapin te plaisent! (sérieux quand je me relis j'ai l'impression d'être niaiiiise... xD mais bon ça me rassure!)**

 **ah moi y'a un bouquin comme ça... je lis! Ce serait trop drôle xD**

 **si tu es déçu de ne pas avoir yuyu... eh ben la tu vas en avoir pour ton argent :3 yuyu fait enfin son apparition! (euh par contre on peut laisser tiedoll de côté...? tu m'as filé des cauchemars xDD)**

 **et puis entre nous (pas vraiment entre nous...) ... non rien ^^**

 **Alyss**

 **ouais je sais il est un peu OOC comme perso... mais pour moi quelqu'un d'amoureux est forcément con xD surtout un uke!**

 **Blaxis**

 **je sens qu'on va s'entendre toi et moi... Yullen forever 3**

 **bref! sur ce je vous laisse mes cocos en espérant que cette suite vous plaise :3**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Le lendemain, lorsque je retournais à la bibliothèque universitaire, je pris soin de m'installer à proximité des rayons des livres de langues, ayant appris par Tyki que l'albinos suivait un cursus de littérature étrangère et venait régulièrement en quête de nouveaux ouvrages.

L'heure passa lentement sans que je ne l'aperçoive. Et, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je vis du coin de l'œil une silhouette aux cheveux blancs disparaître dans un autre rayon. Sautant sur l'occasion, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide, avant de me stopper net. Il n'était pas seul.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'une des étagères, Tyki lui parlait à voix basse, lui arrachant quelques pouffements amusés. Je serrais les dents, la jalousie me vrillant les côtés. Je m'apprêtais à repartir, quand une voix glaciale interrompit la tentative de drague du brun.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez… ?

Les deux étudiants sursautèrent, se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Plutôt grand, il possédait une longue chevelure sombre attaché en queue de cheval haute, son regard aussi sombre que dangereux les dévisageant avec mépris.

L'albinos garda le silence, les lèvres plissées, tandis que Tyki se plaçait entre les deux, amusé.

\- On ne fait que discuter. C'est interdit ?

\- Garde tes distances, espèce d'MST sur pattes.

Choqué, le brun se raidit alors que l'inconnu agrippait le poignet du blandin, le trainant derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Docile, Allen se laissa faire, croisant mon regard avant de sortir de mon champ de vision.

Perdu, je me tournais vers Tyki. Immobile, ce dernier fixait la sortie, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, avant de me décider à l'approcher.

\- Tyki… ?

Ses prunelles me transpercèrent, aussi agité de que de l'or en fusion.

\- Je vais niquer ce sale asiat'.

\- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas abandonner plutôt ? Il semble veiller au grain. Il ne te laissera pas…

Son regard me fit taire, sa voix sifflant dangereusement.

\- Je l'aurais, un point c'est tout.

Inquiet, je posais une main sur son épaule, cherchant rapidement un moyen de le calmer. Avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il me repoussa brutalement, me laissant rejoindre le sol.

\- Arrête de me coller, je n'ai pas besoin de mamours aujourd'hui.

Sa remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, les larmes montant à nouveau alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Mon cœur se compressait dans ma cage thoracique, comme s'il se trouvait entre les griffes d'un démon qui s'amusait avec. Incapable de quitter le sol du regard, je pris la porte à mon tour, cherchant un coin suffisamment reculé pour pouvoir m'effondrer.

Un bouche-trou, je n'étais qu'un bouche-trou pour lui. Même pas un être humain, encore moins un ami. « Pourquoi reste-il avec moi alors… Pour avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter ses prouesses ? Pour flatter son égo ? »

La douleur s'évapora lentement, ne laissant en moi qu'un vide impossible à combler. Un vide qu'il avait creusé depuis notre rencontre, depuis le début de notre prétendue « amitié ».

Un imbécile… Je n'étais qu'un imbécile. J'ai toujours su que Tyki était mauvais, mais mon cœur, lui, s'en fichait complètement. Il ne bat qu'à l'entente de sa voix, à la vision de son regard pétillant posé sur moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va… ?

Las, je redressais légèrement la tête, plongeant dans une mer anthracite. Il se tenait face à moi, son regard teinté d'inquiétude, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Je retins un rire amer. « Il est magnifique, normal que Tyki soit attiré par ce regard de biche ! »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, j'acquiesçais vaguement, mais l'albinos ne semblait pas me croire, posant ses genoux sur le sol pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Cet homme… Tyki, c'est l'un de tes amis ?

J'haussais les épaules, incapable de savoir si c'était le cas.

\- Il est mauvais…

\- …Quoi ?

Sa nervosité semblait s'accroître, ses dents malmenant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Il est mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Je le connais de vue…Et toi aussi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il rosit légèrement.

\- Enfin je vous ai déjà croisé quelques fois… Vous êtes souvent ensemble d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu as toujours l'air triste quand tu parles avec lui…

Je me raidis.

\- Je ne suis juste pas très expressif.

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu pleures j'en suis sûre.

\- ET ALORS ?!

Comme monté sur ressort, je me redressais totalement, le fusillant du regard. Il baissa la tête.

\- Désolé… Mais je sais que l'amour peut être douloureux. Je voulais juste te dire que même si on ne se connait pas… Tu peux venir me parler.

Et, avant que je ne puisse l'envoyer se faire voir, il se remit debout, me glissant un morceau de papier entre les mains avant de partir au pas de course. Les sourcils froncés, j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Il venait de m'offrir son numéro de téléphone…

Ne sachant s'il pouvait m'être utile, je le glissais dans le fond de ma poche avant de me remettre sur pied, sortant du campus sans aller aux cours de la journée.

Le parc était désert à cette heure, tant mieux. Contrairement à mon habitude, je décidais de grimper dans l'immense Saul pleureur situé au fin fond du parc, ma présence dissimulée par les branchages épais.

Pourquoi tant de sollicitude pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que de vue ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi…Ce sale gamin…

Je retins un soupir. « T'es puéril mec. Il a l'air très sympas… Tu le déteste juste parce que Tyki a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Tu le sais pourtant qu'il n'y est pour rien… Qu'il n'est même pas intéressé par le brun. » Perché, je récupérais mon déjeuner à l'intérieur de mon sac, picorant la salade de chèvre chaud sans grand appétit. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens… « Tu devrais abandonner… Lui n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois ». Je retins un rire amer. Des années que je me répétais ce mot « abandonne, abandonne. C'est bien beau de vouloir abandonner ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire »

Les vibrations de mon téléphone me sortirent soudainement de mes lamentations, me forçant à déposer mon panier repas contre le tronc afin de récupérer le téléphone glissé dans ma poche. Avec lassitude, je vis le nom de Tyki clignoter sur l'écran, une photo de lui fixant l'objectif avec amusement s'affichant juste au-dessus. Je me mordis la lèvre, fixant du regard le téléphone toujours en train de vibrer. Hors de question de décrocher… Le connaissant, il m'appelait pour savoir où je me planquais pour mieux venir « câliner son adorable petit lapin », ignorant la scène de ce matin comme si elle ne s'était jamais déroulée…

Les vibrations cessèrent, l'écran du téléphone s'éteignant sans plus de cérémonies. Après quelques minutes il vibra brièvement. Un nouveau message.

« Un vilain petit lapin a séché les cours aujourd'hui~, c'est rare. »

Raide, je me recroquevillais contre le tronc. Il agissait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais agressé à la bibliothèque… Comme je m'y attendais.

Las, je rangeais le téléphone au fond de mon sac avant de descendre de l'arbre avec précaution, prenant le chemin en direction de chez moi. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse rejoindre le confort de mon nid, une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

\- Voilà notre petit sécheur.

Je retins un geignement impuissant. Tyki… un sourire crispé aux lèvres, je marmonnais entre mes dents.

\- Je me sentais mal…

\- Notre petit lapin serait malade ?

J'acquiesçais, la prise du brun s'accentuant sur mon épaule.

\- Besoin d'une infirmière ?

\- Non merci…

Lorsqu'il tenta de m'enlacer comme à son habitude, je parvins enfin à me dégager de sa prise, marmonnant un « je dois rentrer » avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, m'enfermant chez moi à double tour en priant ma bonne étoile pour qu'il ne me suive pas.

Le lendemain, après une nuit d'insomnie, je retournais à la fac en rasant les murs, les cernes violacés sous mon regard me rappelant celles que possédait mon grand-père ! Exténué, je me posais au fond de l'amphithéâtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le professeur qui marmonnait dans son micro.

Tyki était encore absent… Je me demandais parfois s'il étudiait vraiment ici ou s'il squattait le campus juste pour draguer. Le cours se termina légèrement en avance et je décidais de me réfugier à nouveau à la bibliothèque (après tout je n'avais que ça à faire avant le déjeuner…). Arrivé devant le bâtiment, je croisais par hasard le petit ami de l'albinos, ses pupilles aussi sombres que sa chevelure me transperçant comme deux lames de glaces. Peu rassuré je décidais de baisser la tête, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa par l'épaule alors que je passais à côté de lui, m'entrainant dans un des nombreux coins isolés du campus.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Ne t'approche pas d'Allen et conseille à ton pote d'en faire de même.

\- D-désolé je n'ai aucuns contrôles sur Tyki… Mais ton petit ami n'a pas l'air intéressé alors ça devrait aller…

Le brun eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Evidemment qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Je vous dis juste de ne pas vous approcher de lui. Surtout toi.

\- Moi ?!

\- Tu risques les emmerdes.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, l'impression que son regard me glaçait les os se faisant de plus en plus forte.

\- Yuu ?

Je sursautais, le brun poussant un grognement agacé.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

L'albinos se posta entre son petit ami et moi, les bras croisés.

\- Tu es en train de le menacer ?

\- Le conseiller, nuance.

\- C'est du pareil au même avec toi.

\- Tss…

Le dénommé Yuu le fusilla du regard. Le blandin décida de l'ignorer pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Désolé… Yuu a un véritable caractère de cochon… Mais il n'est pas méchant quand on le connait.

\- Mm…

J'acquiesçais sans conviction, désireux de repartir loin du couple. Alors que je m'apprêtais à contourner l'albinos, je remarquais enfin quelque chose à son sujet. Malgré sa carrure assez fine, il faisait bien quelques centimètres de plus que moi, m'arrachant un grincement de dents alors que je passais à côté du brun, ce dernier prenant un malin plaisir à me barrer le chemin. Plus agacé que moi, Allen fronça les sourcils.

\- Yuu, laisse le tranquille.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une dispute à voix basse, me permettant enfin de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Toute envie d'étudier envolée, je décidais de retourner à la maison n'ayant plus cours de la journée. Une fois la porte du loft passé, je fronçais les sourcils en entendant le son de la télévision. Je m'avançais légèrement pour déposer mon sac sur une chaise, et vis avec lassitude Tyki confortablement installé dans mon pouffe, un paquet de chips posé à même le sol.

\- Déjà rentré ? D'habitude tu squattes la bibliothèque jusqu'à midi.

\- Pas envie… Et qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

\- Je sais où tu planques ton double de clés.

Plus blasé que jamais, je focalisais mon attention sur le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

\- J'ai ramené de la pizza si tu as envie.

\- Triple viande je suppose ?

\- Et une quatre fromages pour mon amoureux des laitages~.

Face aux grondements suppliants de mon estomac je décidais de capituler, me laissant tomber à ses côtés pour piquer une part. Trop occupé à dévorer mon repas, Tyki se permit de combler le silence.

\- Dis-moi mon lapin, tu pourrais m'aider avec la petite souris blanche.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Maintenant c'était la petite souris blanche ?!

\- T'aider… ?

\- Ouais. Il faudrait que tu occupes l'attention du vigile qui lui sert de mec.

\- Hors de question. Ce mec est flippant…

Il fit la moue.

\- S'il te plaît mon lapin… juste le temps que je prenne son adorable petit derrière… quelques minutes suffiront.

Quelques minutes… ? Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, j'éclatais de rire sous le regard incompréhensif du brun.

\- Quelques minutes ?! Tu rêves !

\- Ah ?

\- Tyki… C'est un mec, un vierge si tu dis vrai. Si tu essayes de le prendre en « quelques minutes » c'est que t'oublies la préparation et que tu veux le déchirer.

\- …le quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un mec, pas une femme. Cela ne marche pas du tout de la même manière.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Je suis gay.

Je me raidis. « Ayé c'est sorti… » Conscient qu'il allait bondir hors de ma portée, j'affrontais son regard éberlué avec fatalité.

\- …t'es homo ?

\- Ouais…

\- Ouah…Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de lala…

Je dodelinais de la tête.

\- Mais c'est génial en tout cas !

\- A-ah bon… ?

\- Ouais ! Tu vas pouvoirs m'aider avec cette future expérience !

Devant mon regard perdu il se justifia.

\- Tu sais comment ça se fait avec les gays, tu peux m'apprendre à le faire !

\- … ?

\- Montre-moi comment faire !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-moi une démo !

Je me redressais soudainement, les joues en feu.

\- Une démo ?! Hors de question !

\- Allez mon lapin ! On est entre mec~.

\- Non ! T'as qu'à mater un porno gay mais là c'est mort !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Tyki se redressa avec une rapidité déconcertante, posant ses larges paumes sur mes épaules pour ensuite plonger son regard dans le mien. Ma respiration se bloqua alors qu'il me soufflait d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Lavi… s'il te plaît… on est amis après tout… N'est-ce pas ?

Hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses prunelles dorées, je ne réagis qu'à peine lorsqu'il me fit reculer légèrement, me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Il ne fallait pas, j'en avais bien conscience, mais une part de moi me suppliait de me laisser faire, de profiter de cette unique chance de pouvoir me donner à lui, de changer la manière dont il me percevait. Alors je me laissais tomber sur le matelas sans rechigner, obéissant lorsqu'il me demanda du bout des lèvres d'ôter mes vêtements.

Ma chemise tomba au sol, rapidement rejoins par mon pantalon et mon boxer. Sans que je n'en prenne pleinement conscience je me retrouvais entièrement nu sous le regard curieux de Tyki. Ce dernier, d'apparence calme, ne me quitta du regard, les bras croisés sur le matelas.

Incapable de le regarder, je décidais de fixer le plafond, laissant mes mains glisser lentement entre mes cuisses nues pour caresser mon sexe au repos. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa alors que mes doigts taquinaient mon gland, ma main gauche pompant lentement la hampe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fièrement dressée.

Je sentais toujours son regard posé sur moi, ses pupilles brulant chaque parcelle de ma peau alors que mes doigts caressaient mon torse fin et imberbe, roulant mes mamelons entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils adoptent une couleur framboise.

Ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure que mon corps s'excitait sous mes caresses, réclamant toujours plus. Mes va et viens s'accentuèrent progressivement, m'arrachant quelques geignements de plaisirs alors que je laissais ma langue s'enrouler autour des doigts de ma seconde main, les suçant avec sensualité comme s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Une chose plus grosse… Plus épaisse et chaude… A la couleur plus mate et à l'odeur délicieusement virile.

Alors que j'humidifiais mes phalanges avec application, je retins un sursaut lorsque Tyki me posa une question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu suces tes doigts… ?

Retenant un nouveau gémissement, je soufflais d'une voix haletante.

\- Les hommes… Ne mouillent pas… Ssii tu veux lui faire du bieeeen… Faut du lubbrifiant…

Et, avec hésitation, j'effleurais délicatement mon anneau de chaire d'un doigt humide, le glissant ensuite dans un gémissement de plaisir. Je savais quoi faire, je l'avais déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, dissimulé dans ma chambre, un jouet entre les mains, imaginant les coups de butoirs sauvages d'un amant imaginaire alors que je pilonnais ma prostate sans aucunes pudeurs.

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième, écartant les parois étroites de mon antre tout en chatouillant ma prostate. Mes gémissements résonnaient dans le loft silencieux, tandis que mon corps se cambrait à chaque mouvement de mes doigts, ma seconde main s'activant sur mon membre prêt à exploser.

J'étais proche, tellement proche… Chaque mouvement me rapprochait toujours plus de la libération tandis que je serrais les dents pour retenir mes cris de plaisirs. Un dernier coup et je me libérais entre mes doigts, un hurlement de plaisir coincé au fond de ma gorge, mon corps se cambrant une dernière fois avant de s'abandonner entre les draps souillés, éreinté.

L'humiliante réalité me revins rapidement malgré la brume de l'orgasme encore présente, mon corps se recroquevillant par pudeur tandis que je récupérais rapidement les couvertures pour m'enrouler dedans, hésitant à affronter le regard doré de mon voyeur.

Il m'observait sans un mot, son regard ne reflétant aucunes émotions. D'une voix peu assurée, je décidais de rompre ce silence pesant.

\- Si tu n'en fais pas un minimum… Je peux t'assurer qu'il aura mal.

\- … Je crois que tu avais raison.

\- Raison pour… ?

\- Pour les mecs. Le sexe entre homme c'est un tue l'amour.

Il se redressa comme si de rien n'était avant de s'étirer, lançant un « à plus mon lapin, on se voit demain à la fac ! » pour ensuite prendre la porte d'un pas tranquille.

Je suis resté sans voix un bon moment, blotti entre mes draps, ne parvenant à me rendre compte de la situation.

Tout se passa ensuite comme si l'on m'avait enfermé à l'intérieur d'une bulle hermétique. Je me levais du lit, délaissant mes draps pour récupérer mon téléphone posé sur le meuble de ma cuisine, tapant immédiatement un numéro sur le clavier lumineux.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut. Est-ce que ça te dit de venir manger avec moi ce soir ? j'ai besoin d'une compagnie amicale…

\- Pas de soucis ! Ou est-ce que tu habites ?

\- Un petit loft en face du parc du boulevard Majora.

\- Ok, j'arrive dans une heure, d'accord ?

\- D'acc… Merci Allen.

Une fois raccroché, j'enfilais un long t-shirt et un pantalon noir, préparant ma demeure pour le nouveau venu. Assez de pleurer pour lui, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire »

* * *

 **Voila voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! (je pense que maintenant les gens savent que je suis une fan de legend of Zelda xDD)**

 **j'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un piti commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir 3**

 **allez à pluche mes petits konekos !**

 **Neko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Je comptais publier régu toute les deux semaines mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps sorry ^^"**

 **du coup voici la suite du pacte du démon :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **et merci aux commentaires, ils sont grave utiles (c'est bon pour le moral ~)**

 **sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE III**

Un monstre, je suis devenu un monstre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres je retenais les nausées qui me tordaient les tripes, un horrible goût métallique refusant de quitter ma bouche.

Je l'ai fait…Je l'ai fait… Subissant les atroces crampes qui me broyaient les entrailles, je ne pouvais quitter du regard le corps sans vie de l'albinos, allongé sur le sol du loft, son regard anthracite fixant le plafond avec douleur, l'écume au coin de ses lèvres tordues par la souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas le plus atroce. Sa chemise d'ordinaire aussi immaculée que sa chevelure, était presque entièrement pourpre, réduite en lambeau par des coups de couteaux, laissant voir un immense trou au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchis… il a à peine eut le temps d'entrer qu'il était plaqué au sol, un couteau courant le long de son torse… » Je me blotti dans un coin de ma chambre, les membres tremblants, les mains recouvertes de son sang. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je me rappelais la sensation d'un cœur battant la chamade entre mes paumes, du bruit spongieux de cette chaire sanguinolente à chaque coup de dents.

Je retins un nouveau haut le cœur avant de m'allonger sur le sol, haletant. Je venais de tuer un être humain… Pour ensuite lui bouffer le cœur… Juste parce qu'un livre m'avait certifié qu'en le faisant je pourrais obtenir le cœur de celui que j'aimais…

« Putain… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… »

Après une énième crampe je me relevais avec difficulté, avant de me raidir, scrutant le cadavre avec crainte.

« Il est tellement pâle… Et il commence déjà à empester. Un corps se décompose aussi rapidement… ? »

Nauséeux, je m'approchais du macchabé pour l'enrouler avec difficulté dans le plaid sombre habituellement roulé en boule sur le pouf, retenant ma respiration à cause de la puanteur qu'il commençait à dégager. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

Après avoir réfléchis pendant un bon moment, l'idée de le jeter dans le lac du parc me vint soudainement.

Sur le chemin menant là-bas, je ne cessais de scruter les environs, mon cœur battant comme s'il désirait s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique. Par chance je ne croisais personne cette nuit-là. Après un bon moment à trainer le corps raidit de l'albinos, je le laissais lentement couler dans la surface aqueuse, scrutant la surface lisse de l'eau avant de repartir, les épaules basses, une sensation d'horreur refusant de quitter mon être.

« Je suis devenu un monstre par amour… Ou par folie ? Ou peut-être les deux. »

Trois jours s'écoulèrent après cet incident. Trois jours pendant lesquels j'étais resté cloitré chez moi, recroquevillé sous mes draps quand je ne frottais pas mon sol afin de faire disparaître une quelconque tache imaginaire là où Allen était allongé.

Fou, j'étais devenu fou… Tuer quelqu'un à cause d'un livre ! Un foutu bouquin vierge ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour attirer l'attention d'un parfait connard, un homme qui ne pensait qu'à se vider les couilles, sans penser une seconde aux vies qu'il pouvait gâcher.

Des coups à la porte me sortirent de mes sombres pensées. Ereinté à cause de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, j'hésitais à me sortir du lit pour ouvrir à mon visiteur, décidant finalement à rejoindre la porte devant son insistance.

\- Coucou mon lapin~.

Merde, Tyki… Pâle comme un linge, j'allais refermer la porte quand il bloqua la porte de son pied, forçant son entrée avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Tyki je ne suis pas très bien… Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Oh non…

Sa voix venait soudainement de changer de timbre tandis qu'il fermait le verrou de ma porte. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se tourna vers moi, son regard m'arrachant un étrange frisson. Je connaissais ce regard… Celui qu'il offrait à chacune de ses conquêtes, qui leur arrachait des geignements d'envies lorsqu'elles le croisaient ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

Je secouais légèrement la tête. « Je prends mes désirs pour une réalité… » Abandonnant l'idée de le faire partir je fis quelques pas en arrière, sursautant en apercevant le brun se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, m'acculant finalement contre le mur.

\- Tyki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux juste prendre soin de mon adorable petit lapin.

Je me raidis lorsque ses mains enlacèrent mes hanches, son corps se collant contre le mien.

\- Ty-

Il me fit taire d'une pression de ses lèvres. Chaste et doux, sa bouche se collait contre la mienne en de soyeuses caresses, ses mains se glissant délicatement sous mon haut pour le relever légèrement. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa, il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres pour jouer avec la mienne, approfondissant le baiser. Il devint fiévreux, sauvage, mon corps se pressant toujours plus contre le sien.

Haletant, je rompis le baiser le premier, reprenant ma respiration alors que les lèvres du brun migraient jusqu'au creux de mon cou, marquant son passage de ses dents. Une chaleur peu commune commençait à me brûler les reins, l'excitation enflammant le creux de mon bas ventre.

Je me dégageais soudainement, une pointe de lucidité forçant le passage dans mon esprit embrumé.

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu… Tu débarques comme ça… Comme si de rien n'était… Alors qu'avant tu certifiais ne pas aimer les hommes…

Je serrais mes bras autour de mon corps, tentant de contrôler mes bouffées de chaleurs et de résister à l'attraction qui m'attirait vers lui.

Je poussais un cri quand d'un mouvement Tyki me fit tomber sur le lit, se glissant subtilement entre mes cuisses avant de coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

\- On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs.

Je me débattais légèrement, avant de me stopper, le pourpre envahissant mes joues. Pressé contre ma cuisse… Quelque chose de gros, de dur…

Remarquant mon trouble, Tyki récupéra mes lèvres tout en soulevant mon t-shirt, pressant ses doigts contre mes mamelons tout en jouant avec ma langue. Son érection se frottait langoureusement contre la mienne, m'amenant sans que je ne puisse me contrôler aux portes de la jouissance.

Le brun rigola doucement.

\- On mouille encore ses draps à ton âge… ?

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il se débarrassa de mon boxer, exhibant fièrement mon sexe recouvert de semence. Il l'observa longuement avec fascination, pressant ensuite ses doigts contre le gland rougit.

Je me cambrais contre le lit sous ses caresses, quémandant ses lèvres pendant qu'il s'amusait avec ma verge, mes testicules, et mes fesses. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait je sentis les doigts humides du brun se frotter contre ma prostate, sa bouche mordillant à présent mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils adoptent une couleur pivoine.

Tremblant de plaisir, je le suppliais de me prendre, les larmes de plaisirs roulant le long de mes joues. Amusé, tyki rit doucement avant de se reculer, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, puis son pantalon, exhibant enfin sa verge dressée par l'excitation. Il se pressa à nouveau contre moi, son sexe se glissant habilement entre mes cuisses pour effleurer mon entrée, sa bouchant baisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle avait à sa portée.

Je le crispais légèrement, geignant à chaque centimètre qu'il gagnait en moi, rapidement distrait par les caresses sensuelles du brun sur le reste de mon corps tendu.

Il poussa un râle de plaisir, murmurant une obscénité a mon oreille avant de se retirer lentement, entamant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de butoirs, maltraitant ma prostate à chaque passage.

Les coups se firent brutaux, nos corps en sueurs se collant, près à fusionner entièrement alors que d'un cri de plaisir commun nous éjaculèrent enfin, la semence de Tyki inondant l'intérieur e mon corps avant de se retirer, éreinté.

Haletant, je retombais sur le matelas, aussi vidé qu'une simple poupée inanimée. Je n'eus le temps que de sentir le corps de Tyki enlacer le mien avant de rejoindre le pays des songes.

Le lendemain fut dur. Le corps douloureux, je me redressais légèrement, l'esprit cotonneux. Que c'était-il passé hier soir… avais-je vraiment couché avec Tyki… ? Je secouais légèrement la tête, un sourire las. Évidement que non… Moi et ces foutus rêves… somnolant, je m'extirpais du lit avec difficulté.

\- Mm… ou-va tu de si bon matin mon lapin… ?

Une paire de bras à la couleur mate vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me ramener dans le cocon de chaleur qu'est le lit, ne me laissant aucune chance de refus. Hébété, je scrutais la touffe de cheveux sombres derrières moi, un corps chaud pressé contre le mien comme si j'étais un doudou.

\- Tyki… ?!

\- Chut… il est encore tôt. Profite un peu et dors mon lapin…

Et il referma les yeux, plongeant de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé, ne parvenant à croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Tyki dans mon lit. Tyki entièrement nu collé contre moi comme si cette situation se trouvait être parfaitement normale.

Le plus discrètement possible, je me glissais hors de la chaleur de ses bras, filant rapidement vers la salle de bain malgré la douleur lancinante qui me vrillait les reins. J'allumais l'eau de la cabine de douche d'un coup, me glissant immédiatement en dessous en ignorant sa température encore glaciale.

Cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, me rappelant en détail les derniers évènements : le livre, la mort d'Allen… Enfin… Son meurtre. Et maintenant Tyki dans mon lit suite à une nuit d'amour ?

\- Tout ceci ne peut être qu'un rêve…

L'eau devenue chaude glissa le long de mon corps, évacuant progressivement le stress de toute cette situation. J'attrapais la bouteille de savon et m'en aspergeais copieusement les mains avant de frotter mon corps jusqu'à m'en faire mal, passant soigneusement entre mes jambes et au niveau de mes fesses pour en extraire la semence encore présente.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Je poussais un cri de surprise, rapidement interrompue par les lèvres gourmandes de Tyki. Tout en refermant la cabine de douche le brun me plaqua contre l'un des murs, sa langue visitant avec sensualité l'intérieur de ma bouche comme s'il s'avançait en territoire conquis, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs.

Incapable de réfléchir je le laissais s'occuper de moi, ses mains pleines de savon caressant la moindre parcelle de mon corps sans exception avant de rallumer l'eau, guidant le jet d'eau chaude le long de mes courbes jusqu'à faire disparaître la mousse.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta une fois sa tâche achevée, j'en profitais pour sortir de la cabine, m'enroulant dans une serviette avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, les joues rouges.

\- Tu sembles pressé de quitter mes bras mon lapin…

Je me retrouvais soudainement allongé sur mon lit, les prunelles dorées m'observant avec un léger agacement.

\- Après la nuit dernière… J'ai été si nul que ça ?

Rouge de gêne, je secouais la tête.

\- Non…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas ! Il y a quelques jours à peine tu affirmais que l'amour entre homme était un tue l'amour et tu reviens me faire des déclarations ! Je suis perdu !

Je redressais la tête, affrontant le regard doré du brun.

\- Comment agir normalement quand TOI tu te contredit ?

À ma grande surprise, il baissa les yeux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon cou, murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais… c'est juste tellement nouveau que j'ai eu du mal à faire le point…

\- Nouveau ?

\- L'amour.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer face à cette déclaration.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Je t'aime lavi (bordel c'est niai….)

Je ne savais que dire. J'attendais depuis si longtemps … Et maintenant il m'offrait ces mots sur un plateau d'argent. Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate, je glissais une main derrière sa nuque, attirant ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser emplit de tendresse.

Un nuage. Je flottaison sur un immense nuage rose guimauve. Après avoir raté la mâtiné de classe (bécotages oblige) je décidais à regret de rejoindre la bibliothèque l'après midi, ignorant la tentation qui préférait attendre mon retour entre mes draps.

Un sourire benêt colle aux lèvres, je rêvassais devant mon livre de cours sans lire la moindre ligne, trop heureux pour me concentrer.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien satisfait, Lavi.

\- N'est-ce p-

Je me stoppais d'un coup en plein milieu de ma phrase, fixant avec un mélange d'horreur et d'affolement la personne qui venait de s'installer à mes côtes. Sa chevelure immaculée était attachée en une queue basse à la base de sa nuque, son regard anthracite me fixant avec une sorte de délectation.

Je me redressais tellement vite que je fis tomber ma chaise, le bruit se répercutant dans toute la bibliothèque. Plusieurs regards me fusillèrent avant de retourner à leurs tâches, mais je ne quittais pas du regard l'albinos qui n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste.

\- Allen… !

\- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, Lavi.

Comme si de rien n'était, il se releva à son tour, m'invitant à le suivre d'un simple regard. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je quittais la bibliothèque à sa suite, le suivant docilement jusqu'à un banc isolé de tout. Il s'assit, tapotant la place à ses côtés pour que j'en fasse de même.

\- Comment ?!

\- Comment suis-je encore en vie ? Allons Lavi…

Il me sourit. Pas le genre de sourire qu'il offrait d'ordinaire. Un sourire carnassier et cruel, un sourire promettant mille et une souffrances. Le souffle coupé, je murmurais d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui…Qui es-tu… ?

Il gloussa.

\- C'est de cette manière que tu remercies celui qui t'as aidé ? Tu me déçois Lavi.

\- … Le démon ?!

\- Enchanté~.

\- Alors… Depuis le début ?!

\- Non, juste depuis sa mort.

Son sourire se fit amusé.

\- Il est agréable de fouler la terre. Et puis vois cela comme la disparition totale de ton crime mon adorable meurtrier.

\- Je… Je…

Il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne te justifie pas voyons ! Tu voulais ce… Tyki. Eh bien maintenant tu l'as !

\- Alors c'est bien grâce à toi…

Il rit.

\- Un hétéro ne devient pas gay du jour au lendemain en un claquement de doigt.

Je baissais la tête.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ce corps… ?

Son sourire carnassier refit surface.

\- Profiter.

\- Eh !

Je sursautais brutalement. Les yeux plissés de rage Kanda se plaça entre nous, me poussant au sol sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit le rouquin ?! T'approches plus ou je te fais bouffer tes fringues !

Alors qu'il allait agripper ma chemise, l'albinos s'interposa entre lui et moi, se blottissant contre lui.

\- Ne lui fais rien, c'est ma faute… Il m'a aidé à retrouver le livre que j'avais égaré.

Le brun ne dit mot, laissant Allen enlacer sa nuque, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu me pardonnes… ?

\- Tch !

Sans m'accorder le moindre regard, il fit volte-face, repartant aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, le blandin entre les bras.

Je me remis sur pied rapidement, scrutant les alentours avant de rentrer chez moi au pas de course, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le démon possédait le corps d'Allen…. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il m'avait demandé un corps pur ? Pour avoir le plaisir de posséder une enveloppe vierge ? A qu'il pourrait faire subir les pires outrages ?

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté alors que mes mains se battaient avec mon trousseau de clés, insérant finalement la bonne dans la serrure de ma porte.

A peine sur le pas de la porte qu'un corps se colla contre le mien, me serrant avec autorité. La surprise passée je me détendis, me blottissant contre Tyki.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? J'étais super inquiet !

\- Désolé… J'ai croisé quelques a… Quelques camarades.

Il haussa un sourcil, circonspect.

\- Qui ?

\- Allen…

\- Tu traines avec Allen ?!

\- Il est plutôt gentil.

La prise sur mes hanches se raffermit.

\- Mais c'est un homo !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi… Et si tu m'aimes, tu l'es également.

Sa bouche se plissa.

\- Il va en profiter pour te draguer. Un minois pareil cache forcément quelque chose

\- Attend…

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

\- Tu… Tu es jaloux ?

\- Ouais !

Il l'avoua sans détourner le regard, s'agrippant à moi avec possessivité. Je rougis, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il était jaloux !

Aux anges je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je n'aime que toi, tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

Il grogna pour la forme.

\- Facile à dire…

Il me prit sur ses genoux, me câlinant avec plus de tendresse que d'ordinaire. Ce fut plus heureux que jamais que je rejoignais le pays des songes, oubliant le démon en liberté et assoiffé de cruauté.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais plus tôt que d'ordinaire, le cœur léger, décidant de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux avant de partir pour la fac. Occupé avec de la pâte à pancake, je pouffais en sentant le corps du brun venir se blottir contre le mien, déposant un baiser sur ma joue tout en lorgnant sur le contenu de la poêle.

\- Quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Non. Juste une envie.

\- Cool ~.

Les pancakes furent rapidement engloutis, la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier. Une fois habillé, je préparais mes affaires de cours sous l'œil réprobateur de Tyki, allongé paresseusement dans mon lit.

\- Tu m'abandonne encore… ?

\- Il faut bien aller en cours. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber la fac comme ça.

Toujours allongé, il parvint à enlacer ma taille, déposant un baiser sur ma hanche.

\- Même si je te demande de rester ?

Il releva légèrement mon haut pour effleurer ma peau de ses lèvres, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

\- Tyki…

\- Allez… Rater quelques cours ne te feront pas de mal… Et avec ta moyenne je suis sûre que sécher le reste de l'année ne changerais rien.

Je me laissais bercer par ses douces paroles, laissant ses bras me ramener dans le confort du lit.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que je ne mette le nez dehors. Chaque matin, Tyki me retenait à coup de baisers sulfureux et de caresses, chaque jour je tombais dans son piège. Il commandait les courses pour que nous n'ayons pas à sortir, s'occupait de moi comme un mari s'occupait de sa femme, avec zèle et passion.

Mais je commençais lentement à étouffer, séquestré dans mon petit loft avec lui. Mais à chaque fois que je le suppliais de partir, ne serait-ce que pour une simple promenade, il me clouait le bec de ses lèvres.

Un matin, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me réveilla en douceur, confortablement installé contre le torse du brun.

A moitié endormi, je récupérais mon portable, marmonnant d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Allo… ?

\- Lavi ? Tu ne m'avais pas donné rendez-vous à la BU ce matin pour l'exposé ?

Je me relevais brutalement, réveillant Tyki au passage.

\- Merde ! Désolé Howard l'exposé m'est un peu sorti de la tête !

\- Etrange, cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi distrait.

\- Désolé !

Je m'empressais d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, posant un bref instant le téléphone sur la table de ma petite cuisine.

Entièrement nu, le brun fit son apparition, observant le portable avec dédain.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Howard. On passe en exposé dans 3 jours et on n'a toujours pas terminé !

\- Howard Link ?

\- Un mec de notre promo. Mais là je n'ai pas le temps !

J'attrapais au hasard une brioche posée sur le comptoir, me dirigeant au pas de course vers la porte.

J'ouvrais la porte, qui se referma aussitôt, le brun m'empêchant de la rouvrir d'une pression de la main. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tyki, je suis déjà…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était vorace et possessif, le corps de Tyki se pressant contre le mien, m'acculant contre le mur tandis que ses mains agrippaient l'une de mes cuisses pour l'enrouler de force autour de sa taille. Sa langue imposa un rythme effréné à la mienne, ne la libérant qu'après une bataille qui me laissa pantelant, mon front appuyé contre son épaule alors qu'il mordait mon cou comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

\- Ty… Tyki… Je… Je dois aller… A

\- Non.

Il se détacha de moi avec une rapidité prodigieuse, balançant un refus sec dans le combiné avant de raccrocher. Il revint vers moi immédiatement après, attrapant mon poignet pour me trainer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il me fit tomber.

Le baiser reprit de plus belle, ses mains déchirant mes vêtements avant de me retourner d'un geste précis, la croupe en avant.

\- Non Ty-

Un cri m'échappa en sentant sa bouche s'échouer sur mon intimité, sa langue m'explorant avec doigté jusqu'à m'amener jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Je me répandis sur les draps dans un geignement de plaisir, les jambes tremblantes, tout ça à cause d'une caresse buccale.

Il se recula légèrement, remontant mes fesses pour presser son érection contre elles, se frottant quelques instants comme pour marquer son territoire avant de me pénétrer d'un mouvement sec, son bassin claquant contre mon derrière. L'une de ses mains agrippait ma hanche avec fermeté tandis que l'autre maintenait ma tête contre les oreillers, son sexe s'imposant rapidement en moi sans délicatesse.

A moitié étouffé par les oreillers, je serrais les dents pour retenir mes cris, le mélange de plaisir et de douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable ! Chaque mouvement de sa part devenait brutal et douloureux, comme si l'on m'enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc au fond des entrailles, encore et encore, jusqu'à me rendre fou.

Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair à chaque poussée, à chaque grondement. Après un mouvement plus brutal que les autres il finit par venir dans un feulement rauque, m'emplissant de son amour jusqu'à en déborder.

Tremblant, je retombais durement sur le matelas sitôt ses mains retirées, les yeux clos pour ne pas croiser son regard. Alors que j'imaginais cette torture terminée, l'une de ses mains vint attraper mon genou pour l'écarter, me mettant sans douceur sur le dos. Incapable de réagir je le laissais s'installer entre mes bras, ses lèvres se plaquant contre les miennes avec dureté pendant que ses mains le guidaient à nouveau en moi. La torture venait à peine de commencer.

 **voila voila ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une opinion ^^)**

 **a pluche les gens!**

 **Neko-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde!**

 **voici le dernier chapitre du pacte ^^ (pas très longue en effet mais bon...)**

 **j'espère que cela vous plaira! et encore merci a tous ceux qui passent et laissent leurs avis :) c'est motivant 3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent le lendemain. Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormi. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était Tyki sur moi, EN moi, me possédant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement.

Je me redressais légèrement avant de retomber sur l'oreiller, mon corps endolori recouvert de bleu m'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Je scrutais ma chambre à la recherche d'une présence, avant de me raidir au son de pas venant dans ma direction.

Un plateau entre les mains, Tyki pénétra mon champ de vision en souriant.

\- Bien dormi mon lapin ?

Nerveux, je me recroquevillais contre le mur en poussant un glapissement de douleur. Il poussa un soupir las, déposant le plateau sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas, la main tendue vers mon visage.

\- Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

Blotti derrière mes couvertures, je hochais légèrement la tête, ne sachant comment il allait réagir. Sa paume caressa ma joue avec douceur.

\- Désolé… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais… J'aime pas savoir que t'es avec un autre mec que moi.

\- Tyki…

Je soupirais, laissant le brun se rapprocher de moi.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas tous gay.

\- Je sais ! Mais… Je suis horriblement jaloux.

\- Au point de ne plus me laisser sortir…

Son regard se plissa dangereusement. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Et laisser les pervers te mater le cul ?! Hors de question !

Il reprit d'une voix doucereuse, cajolant mes cheveux.

\- Alors qu'ici tu es en sécurité… Avec moi.

Il embrassa ma tempe, récupérant le plateau qu'il disposa sur mes genoux, son sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- T'as vu ? J'ai fait le pti dej !

Mais son comportement venait de me couper l'appétit. Face à son regard insistant je picorais sans véritable envie le contenu du plateau repas.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je repoussais le plateau puis les couvertures, cherchant du regard le petit appareil électronique du regard. Avant même de pouvoir amorcer le moindre geste le brun récupéra l'engin pour le fracasser contre le mur d'un geste colérique.

L'objet retomba sur le sol, l'écran entièrement fissuré s'éparpillant sur le sol dans un silence de mort. Je fixais les débris avec crainte. Le brun murmura avec satisfaction.

\- Et voilà. Fini les emmerdeurs.

Je commençais à étouffer, reclus dans le petit appartement comme un paria. Un mois venait de s'écouler sans que Tyki ne m'autorise à sortir. D'amant attentionné, il était devenu geôlier, empêchant avec facilité la moindre de mes tentatives.

Je n'en pouvais plus cette situation était insupportable ! Il fallait que je parte, que je prenne l'air ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Je me décidais enfin vers le milieu de la nuit. Tyki semblait dormir à poings fermés. Le plus silencieusement possible je récupérais un pantalon et un t-shirt, déverrouillant la porte avant de partir. Un sourire épanouis sur le visage, j'appréciais la fraicheur de la nuit qui m'arrachait des frissons de plaisirs.

Je marchais quelques minutes, sans but, appréciant simplement le vent qui jouait avec mes cheveux, le silence nocturne, avant d'apercevoir l'entrée du parc. Parc dans lequel j'avais dissimulé un cadavre…

Je m'approchais du lac, effleurant la surface lisse en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé de ?

Je retins un cri, apercevant une silhouette pâle près des arbres.

\- Calme-toi Lavi, ce n'est que moi.

\- …Allen ?

Le susnommé sourit, avant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'installa comme si de rien n'était.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'albinos s'étira longuement.

\- Je suis un démon, je fais ce qui me plait… Mais je te retourne la question Lavi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton cher et tendre ?

Je me raidis.

\- Je…

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait… T'es-tu lassé de Mikk ?

\- Non ! Mais…

Je ne savais quoi dire. Comment me plaindre auprès du démon qui n'a fait que répondre à mon appel ?

\- Je dois y aller…

\- À la prochaine, Lavi !

Et, après un sourire des plus étranges, l'albinos disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, me laissant seul dans la petite clairière. Après une dernière inspiration, je repris le chemin de la maison, pénétrant à regret ma prison sans un bruit. De retour dans le lit, je croisais immédiatement le regard doré du brun. Un regard furibond.

\- Ou t'étais ?

\- Q-quoi ?

Ses mains encadraient mon visage, m'acculant contre le matelas.

\- Cette nuit.

\- J-j 'étais ici… !

\- Me prend pas pour un con !

Je sentis ses doigts se rapprocher dangereusement de ma nuque, commençant à serrer mon cou entre ses phalanges. Je paniquais.

\- A-arrête !

\- C'est qui ?! C'est qui le connard que t'as rejoint dans mon dos hier soir ?! C'est cet enfoiré d'asiat ?! Hein ?! Les frigides ça t'excite !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mon cou, commençant à le tordre, me coupant la respiration. L'air commençait à se raréfier. Je gigotais, essayant de le faire lâcher prise avant de m'évanouir ! Ma vision se brouilla malgré mes efforts, mes poumons s'enflammaient à cause du manque d'oxygène. Après un dernier mouvement dû au désespoir, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, la gorge endolorie et la respiration sifflante. Sitôt éveillé je fus pris d'une quinte de toux. Haletant, je décidais de me masser ma gorge endolorie, avant de me raidir.

Mes mains étaient menottées au montant du lit. Je tirais dessus, n'attirant qu'un cliquetis insupportable et une légère douleur dans mes poignets.

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Je déglutis péniblement, le corps tremblant face au brun. Ce dernier m'observait comme si de rien n'était, un bol entre les mains.

\- Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Mes… Mes mains…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux m'échappa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider !

Il porta le bol à mes lèvres, me laissant le loisir de boire la soupe qu'il avait préparé. La chaleur du potage soulagea ma gorge endolorie, mais je ne pouvais ignorer les courbatures qui s'emparaient peu à peu de mes épaules et mes bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché… ?

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de partir loin de moi.

Il effleura mon visage avec douceur.

\- Comme ça tu comprendras que je suis le seul à pouvoirs te rendre heureux, et à te satisfaire.

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de repartir, le bol entre les mains. Désespéré, je tirais encore sur les liens métalliques, espérant un bref instant pouvoir me libérer de ces bouches d'aciers. En vain.

« Au secours… J'ai mal, je n'en peux plus… » Depuis combien de temps étais-je attaché à ce lit… ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Un mois entier ? Je ne parvenais plus à le savoir.

Tyki me maintenait attaché aux barres du lit à chaque instant, me libérant uniquement pour satisfaire mes besoins primaux. Il était toujours aussi attentionné…SI l'on exceptait le fait qu'il me séquestrait dans mon lit.

Chaque membre devenait douloureux à cause du manque d'exercice, le brun refusant même de me voir arpenter le petit loft. Il se contentait de me laisser là, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, loin du mon extérieur. Il ignorait chacune de mes suppliques, de mes pleurs, m'embrassant à chaque fois pour me faire taire en affirmant qu'il m'aimait plus que n'importe qui.

Chaque minute était une torture, je ne parvenais plus à bouger pour trouver une position confortable, trop éreinté pour déplacer le moindre muscle.

Des coups portés à la porte me sortirent de ma somnolence. Les yeux plissés je fixais un point imaginaire en direction de la porte, essayant d'entendre la personne qui venait de frapper.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis la porte se refermer doucement. Incertain, je murmurais d'une voix cassée.

\- Ty…Tyki ?

Il pénétra mon champ de vision quelques minutes plus tard, la mine indéchiffrable, avant de s'approcher de moi, murmurant d'une voix blanche.

\- C'était le mec d'Allen…

\- Ah… ?

L'albinos avait-il des ennuis… ? Il s'assit sur le matelas.

\- Alors je me suis pas planté…

\- Quoi… ?

\- C'est les frigides qui t'excitent…Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

Il me tournait le dos, parlant d'une voix trop doucereuse pour paraître inoffensive. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

\- Tu dis des bêtises…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que cette gueule de citron foutait là… ?

J'essayais d'hausser les épaules, grimaçant sous la douleur.

\- T'en fais pas mon lapin…

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Mais ses yeux…

\- Je sais comment faire pour que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Il s'installa au-dessus de moi, ses prunelles dorées me dévisageant sans que je ne puisse identifier le sentiment brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Quelque chose de glacée effleura la peau de mon ventre.

La lame d'un couteau.

Je me raidis.

\- Tyki… Pose ça s'il te plait… !

\- Pas question~. Grâce à ça tu seras à moi… Et à personne d'autre.

Je commençais à trembler, la lame courant le long de mon torse en une longue caresse glaciale. Je peinais à retenir mes larmes, en vain. Elles roulèrent sur mes joues. Le brun les essuya doucement.

\- Ne sois pas triste, mon lapin…

Ma respiration se bloqua, mon regard fixant mon ventre, là où la lame venait de s'enfoncer une première fois.

\- Nous serons toujours ensemble maintenant.

POV externe

« Flash spécial : Suite à un coup de fil anonyme, la police a découvert il y a quelques instants les corps sans vies de deux étudiants. Lavi Bookman et Tyki Mikk, âgés de 20 et 21 ans, ont été trouvés dans l'appartement du jeune Bookman, ce dernier, menotté au lit, avait reçu une dizaine de coups de couteaux dans le ventre par son conjoint qui, une fois son acte commis s'est tranché la gorge avec le même couteau. Personne ne connait les raisons de cet acte horrible et beaucoup se demande qui est le délateur ano- »

Le brun éteignit la télé d'un coup de zapette, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Blotti contre lui, l'albinos murmura d'une voix endormie.

\- Pourquoi as-tu éteint ? J'écoutais…

\- Je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver tous les détails sordides sur internet.

Allen observa l'asiatique avec amusement. Le brun le dévisagea avec épuisement.

\- Tu le savais, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que si je frappais à la porte du rouquin l'autre allait le tuer…

Allen le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Comment diable aurais-je pu le savoir ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'y aller sans raisons.

Le Blandin ricana, le brun le fusillant du regard.

\- J'adore quand tu es grognon. Tu l'es à chacun de mes repas. Pour ma défense je commençais à mourir de faim... J'ai juste accéléré les choses.

Kanda se redressa, une moue contrariée aux lèvres.

\- je déteste te voir bouffer des innocents !

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Yuu…

Le blandin se leva à son tour, avant de se blottir contre lui, murmurant d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Cela fait partie de notre marché… Je ne me nourris qu'une unique fois par an. Mais en contrepartie, je choisie ma victime. C'est toi-même qui as instauré cette limite.

Le brun grogna.

\- Pour t'empêcher de commettre un nouveau génocide.

L'albinos ne releva pas, murmurant d'une voix apaisée.

\- J'adore les petits couples… Cela me rappelle notre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Il baissa son regard sur la chevelure immaculée avant de soupirer, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'albinos.

\- Tu trouves que ces humains nous ressemblaient ?

\- Assez oui. L'angelot innocent dupé par le démon au regard enjôleur… Cela ne te fait pas penser à nous ?

Flash-Back

A l'époque où les hommes vivaient de leurs récoltes, on lui avait confié la lourde mission d'identifier un démon majeur qui dévorait sans compter. Le jeune ange qu'il était à l'époque était fier de cette tâche, fier d'arpenter le monde pour le rendre meilleur. Mais alors qu'il marchait parmi les hommes, il le vit, blotti entre le feuillage dense d'un arbre isolé du reste.

Sa chevelure immaculée captait les pâles rayons du soleil, sa peau crémeuse et veloutée semblait aussi douce que la soie, et son regard anthracite emplit de douceur et d'innocence l'avait piégé à l'instant même où il l'avait croisé. « Un ange… Il ne peut être qu'un ange»

L'albinos et lui avait vécu une chaste idylle quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne désire plus. Bien plus que de simples et doux baisers, il désirait chaque parcelle de son corps, de son âme, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais Kanda ne pouvait pas lui offrir sa pureté, pas s'il voulait accomplir sa mission. Pas s'il désirait rester un ange. « Yuu… Si tu m'aime, pourquoi ne pas me le montrer ? Moi je t'aime à en mourir.

\- Je t'aime… Mais je n'ai pas le droit…

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante, pas assez pour résister aux lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses d'Allen.

\- Tu m'appartiens Yuu… N'est-ce pas ? Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens.

Ses prunelles orage l'avaient dévisagé avec amour et chaleur, son corps se pressant contre le sien jusqu'à allumer un brasier dans le creux de son ventre. Il n'avait pas résisté.

\- Oui…

\- Pour toujours et à jamais ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu m'appartiendras...

Le pacte fut scellé d'un baiser. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première nuit d'amour. La chaleur de leur étreinte, la douceur de ses baisers, le plaisir de posséder quelqu'un et de partager sa couche… Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pauvre fou ?!

Marie, un camarade, se tenait face à lui, son regard vide le fixant sans le voir alors qu'il venait de quitter les bras de son amour.

\- Oui j'ai pêché… Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix !

Oh non il ne l'a jamais regretté, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ange ne lui ouvre les yeux.

\- Avec le démon que tu pourchassais.

A cet instant l'albinos vint se blottir contre lui comme si de rien n'était, le corps à peine recouvert d'un drap léger, son regard observant Marie avec amusement.

\- Trop tard, il m'appartient.

Fin Flash-Back

Le brun revint rapidement à la réalité en se sentant tomber sur le canapé, l'albinos s'installant sur son bassin.

\- Yuu… Fais-moi l'amour~.

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

L'albinos se renfrogna, avant de se blottir dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je serais déçu… Et je maudirais encore une fois la variante de notre contra.

Le brun fourragea sa main dans la chevelure immaculée, cajolant sa tête en murmurant.

\- Tu m'appartiens…

\- Aussi longtemps que tu m'appartiendras.

* * *

 **et voila... ^^ oui je sais du yullen :3 mais bon je suis dingue de ce couple...**

 **Bon ! j'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! (et si vous voulez que le démon et l'ange prennent du service dites le moi x3)**

 **a pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
